The Stranger at the Dalton Christmas Party
by WildHurricane
Summary: It's the annual Christmas party at Dalton and there's a new guy that Jeff wants Blaine to meet. The meeting doesn't turn out the way Jeff expects it to, but by the time it's time for the Warbler's performance, Blaine's world has been utterly rocked.


_A/N: Christmas is my favorite holiday, so here's another Christmassy one shot. There's a story behind it, but I'll tell it in the end to not spoil any content._

* * *

It's that time of year again. The only time they are allowed to enter the common room without wearing school uniforms. It's time for the Dalton annual Christmas party. It's always a fun and merry event and the Warblers are known to sing an impromptu song or two.

"Blaine, I have something for you." Jeff comes bursting into Blaine's room without knocking first.

"Jeff! _Please!_ "

Blaine is only partly dressed and quickly covers his upper body with a pillow, but Jeff doesn't care and throws himself on Blaine's bed.

"Oh, come on Blaine, I've seen you naked before."

"What? When...?" Blaine scrunches his nose and furrows his brow, but then he shakes his head and throws the pillow at Jeff. Jeff catches it just before it hits his face.

Blaine puts on his knitted Christmas sweater, it's one of those classic Fair Isle sweater in white with blue and red patterns around the neck line. "What is it that you have for me, Jeff?"

Jeff grins widens as a smug look spreads across his face. "I have, for you," Jeff starts and then pauses for dramatic effect, "a very hot newcomer!"

"What?" Blaine shakes his head again.

"He transferred yesterday and I just met him in the hallway. He's a looker, Blaine." Jeff waggles his eyebrows.

"Who transfers to a new school two days before Christmas break?"

"That's your question? Come on, Blaine. Forget about why, just appreciate that I bring you this information."

"Okay, why do I need this information? People transfer here all the time."

"I hear he's gay."

That particular piece of information catches Blaine's attention. All of his friends have girlfriends or boyfriends, and Blaine is longing for that kind of close connection with someone too. None of the other gay guys at Dalton has caught his interest, not in a very long time anyway.

Jeff notices the intrigued look on Blaine's face immediately. "Let me introduce you to him. I think he's just your type."

"Okay." Blaine knows he should be wary when it's Jeff setting him up with someone, but he's got nothing to lose really. It might not lead to anything, but then again it also might. "What's his name?"

"Uhm, I don't know…?"

"You're going to introduce me to a guy you don't know the name of?"

"There you go again, Blaine, troubling yourself with all the unimportant details. Relax, and let me take care of this."

 _Relax_ is maybe the last word Blaine would use when it comes to putting Jeff in charge of anything, but Blaine decides to just go with it. If he's being honest with himself, he is a little (a lot) excited about the fact that there's a new gay guy at Dalton. It might be a liberal school, but the gays don't come in abundance.

Blaine carefully combs and gels his hair while Jeff impatiently bounces on the bed, telling him to hurry up. The party has already started and Jeff is eager to get there. Blaine is too, now for other reasons than before, but he still wants to look his best.

The common room is decked out with all sorts of Christmas decorations. The Christmas party committee has really outdone themselves this year and the room shimmers and glows with lights, tinsel and ornaments. There are also red Christmas flowers placed everywhere you look. It's the prettiest Blaine has ever seen the room.

Over by the fireplace, Blaine spots all of their Warbler friends sitting on the maroon Chesterfield leather couches, talking and laughing. There's a light pressure over his heart when he watches them, he's going to miss them all so much during Christmas break. He and Jeff joins them and are soon immersed in their conversation. Blaine finds he can't concentrate on their discussions on grades and what they're all going to do while they're at home as he keeps scanning the room, wondering when the newcomer will show up.

"There he is," Jeff whispers and points. The pointing is completely unnecessary as the new guy is impossible to miss. He sticks out, in a good way. He's tall, walks with confidence, and has a smile that lights up the room. He looks better than Blaine anticipated. He hadn't put much faith in Jeff's words that the guy is a looker, as _a looker_ can mean literally anything in Jeff's vocabulary.

"Come." Jeff stands up and tugs at Blaine's hand.

"What? Now?" Blaine is suddenly struck with nerves. He hasn't figured out what to say or how to introduce himself.

"Yes, now," Jeff says and pulls him up.

"What's happening?" Wes asks and everyone goes quiet around him.

"Blaine is meeting the newcomer," Jeff explains.

"Ooh, this will be interesting," David says.

"Finally, I've been looking forward to this," Trent adds.

"I see a bright future for you," Nick winks.

"I hear he's a great singer. If you play your cards right, we might get him to join the Warblers," Wes says, more calmly and orderly than the others.

Suddenly there's all this pressure on Blaine. Wes wants him to join the Warbler and is leaves it to Blaine to fix it. All his friends seem to have met the guy, and they think he and Blaine will be compatible. Blaine feels as though he's the last one to hear about the new guy, which is odd. He's usually on top on everything that happens at Dalton.

And what does Trent mean by _finally_? The guy arrived yesterday.

Before Blaine gets the chance to overanalyze, Jeff is dragging him away while the others call words of encouragement after him.

Blaine's heart is thumping hard in his chest as they approach the guy. He's normally so calm and collected, but now he's nervous and his palms are sweaty. As he swipes them on his trousers he feels his fingers tremble slightly.

The guy has his back towards them and doesn't see them approach, which is probably a good thing because Blaine needs the extra few seconds to get himself together. Jeff taps his shoulder, and when he turns around to face them, a smile grows across his lips.

"Hi, I want you to meet my friend, Blaine Andersson," Jeff says and nudges Blaine in the side. Blaine isn't prepared and stumbles forward and almost falls into the guy.

The guy steadies Blaine with a hand on his shoulder, looks him up and down and then locks eyes with Blaine. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the lead singer of the Warblers," the guy says. "I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Blaine feels himself blush. They guy has heard about him. "Uhm, hi. Nice to meet you." Blaine stretches out his hand to greet him.

"Very nice indeed," the guy smirks and shakes his hand. "Sebastian Smythe's the name."

"And Blaine has been looking forward to meet you, too," Jeff says when Blaine is too amazed by the fact that Sebastian has heard about him before they even met to say anything. Jeff also nudges Blaine again, presumably to get him to speak. This time Blaine can't stumble because Sebastian is already holding him with one hand on his shoulder and the other one is still shaking Blaine's hand. A hand Sebastian doesn't seem to want to let go.

"Of course he has." Sebastian takes a step closer. "Everyone wants to meet me. I mean, it is _me_ after all."

Blaine's smile falters slightly. He can't tell if Sebastian is joking or not, but it doesn't seem that way. He seems rather full of himself and it's not a trait Blaine finds attractive. Blaine wonders why his friends thought Sebastian would be a good match for him. But then he remembers Wes' words and Blaine is nothing if not a team player.

"I hear you have a great singing voice," Blaine says. "Ever thought of trying out for the Warblers?"

"Trying out?" Sebastian laughs. A superior laugh that ticks all the wrong boxes with Blaine. "Idon't to try out. I get invited."

Blaine turns to look at Jeff. He wants to say 'who does this guy think he is?' and 'why are you putting me through this', but the words get stuck in his throat as the silhouette of guy standing in the shadows catches his attention. He's standing alone, looking like he's trying to blend in with the background and Blaine gets the feeling he's there to observe rather than to participate. Blaine is sure he's never seen him before, not on school grounds or anywhere else. The stranger is looking straight at him and Blaine can't take his eyes away from the guy. He's the most beautiful thing Blaine has ever seen.

"Of course you're invited. We would be…" Blaine can hear Jeff talk, but he's not paying attention to the conversation anymore.

The stranger smiles across the room, making Blaine's belly swoop. He feels hot, his cheeks flushing. Blaine gives him a small wave and mouths _hello._ The stranger raises his mug of hot cider in a little cheer.

" _What's your name?"_ Blaine asks. The guy shakes his head and scrunches his nose, not understanding what Blaine is trying to mouth.

" _What. Is."_ Blaine starts, trying to articulate each word as clearly as he can, but he gets cut off before he can finish.

"I hear you sing like a dream," Sebastian's smooth voice says close to Blaine's ear. Blaine can feel the eye wink though he can't see it, his eyes glued to the guy across the room. Sebastian's hand slides off his shoulder, his fingers trailing down his arm, feeling his biceps. The action is probably meant to be seductive, but the touch makes Blaine shudder.

The stranger sees their interaction. He looks down, then back up again, tilting his head a little like he's questioning the interaction he's witnessing. His smile falters and he pushes himself off the wall he's been leaning against and starts walking away, leaving the room through one of the side doors. Blaine feels panic start to build inside him. He can't let the guy leave, not because of what he thought he saw. Not because of any other reason either. Whoever this guy is, Blaine can't let him disappear. He needs to find out who he is and what he's doing at Dalton.

"Excuse me," Blaine says and slips out of Sebastian's touch. He aims for the door in the back, which is the closest to him, but not the same as the guy disappeared through.

"Blaine, where are you going?" Jeff calls after him, but Blaine ignores him. There's something about the guy, besides the fact that he's the most attractive guy Blaine has ever laid his eyes on, that Blaine can't explain or describe, but he knows he can't let him get away.

When he's in the hallway outside the common room, he catches the man's back as he rounds a corner. Blaine quickly follows, and as he rounds the same corner, he sees the man disappearing up the stairs to the area where the bedrooms are. Up the winding staircase, taking two steps at the time to try to catch up with the guy, Blaine is practically running. He wants to call after him, but he didn't get his name.

At the top of the staircase, Blaine looks left, in the direction of his own bedroom, but sees nothing. He then looks to the right and there he is, entering the fifth room on the right side of the hallway. Blaine hears the door close behind him in the otherwise silent hall - the noise from the Christmas party doesn't make it this far up. Catching his breath, Blaine treads slowly across the ancient carpet leading the way down the hall to the bedrooms. He stops outside the fifth door on the right and lifts his hand to knock.

That's when nerves strikes him and he lowers his hand again. _What am I doing? Why am I about to knock on the door of a stranger?_ But it's that last thought that makes him raise his hand again. There's a stranger at Dalton, a very attractive stranger, and though it's a bit unnerving, it's also intriguing.

The door opens after several seconds, just as Blaine is about to knock a second time. His heart jumps into his throat at the sight of the guy up close. He's perfect. That's the only word Blaine can think of to describe him. All other words have left him, and he just stands there, silently staring at the stranger.

"I'm making tea, do you want some?" The guy asks and takes a step back, welcoming Blaine into his room.

Blaine is baffled. The guy doesn't seem at all concerned or surprised to find Blaine standing there. It's like he's expecting him. It's like he knew Blaine was following him up the stairs. Blaine nods and takes a tentative step forward, the more rational part of his brain catching up with him.

 _What if he's a serial killer, luring me into his room. He doesn't look like one, but they never do, do they?_

Blaine shakes himself free of his thoughts, they're ridiculous, and takes another few steps into the room. The door closes behind him and the guy gestures for him to sit down on the couch, while he retreats somewhere, presumably to make tea. Blaine looks around the room, it's the same as his own, but somehow completely different. It feels larger, grander, somehow but Blaine can't explain why.

He silently pads over to the couch, as if he making a noise will stir an evil demon sleeping in the room. The couch is soft and much more comfortable than the Chesterfield ones in the common room. Blaine could never fit a couch in his room, but somehow here it feels completely natural and not like it's taking up all the space. Blaine runs his hand along the backrest, feeling the velvety fabric against his fingertips. The room is dark, except for a small lamp on the bedside table, colorful lights from a miniature Christmas tree, and a few candles placed around the room. It smells of vanilla and roasted chestnuts and wood, probably scents coming from the candles, Blaine thinks. But there's something else too, something that doesn't fit in, but Blaine can't figure out what it is.

The guy reappears with two steaming mugs in his hands. He hands one of them to Blaine and then sits down next to him. The tea smells the same as the room, and maybe the fragrance isn't coming from the candles after all. Blaine inhales deeply and takes a tentative sip. It tastes just as sweet as it smells. He then turns his attention to the guy sitting next to him.

He's looking at Blaine, the same smile still playing on his lips.

"I'm Blaine."

"I know," the guy answers, his smile relaxed and warm.

He doesn't offer his own name. Instead he brings his mug to his lips and drinks. Blaine has to know though, has to know his name. "Who are you?" It sounds accusing coming over his lips, and Blaine is afraid he's offending him in some way, but the guy only lowers his mug and looks at Blaine.

"I'm Kurt."

 _Kurt._ The four letters taste sweet as he juggles them around in his mouth. "Are you new at Dalton?"

"I started at the beginning of the semester."

The answer surprises Blaine. It doesn't seem likely that there's a student that's been at Dalton since school started and Blaine hasn't known about his presence. "How come I haven't seen you before?"

"I keep to myself. Spend my free time in the stables. I don't talk to anyone."

Kurt says it as if it's no big deal, but to Blaine it seems so improbable it almost feels like a lie.

"You don't talk to anyone?" Blaine asks and Kurt shakes his head. "Why not?"

"Why talk when no one's really listening?"

Blaine don't know what to say to that. "No one? "You don't talk to anyone?" he asks again because it seems so strange.

"I talk to the horses," Kurt answers, again with the 'it's no big deal' kind of voice.

Suddenly it strikes Blaine. That's the odd smell. The room smells faintly of horses. But that's completely beside the point and something else strikes Blaine too.

"You're talking to me now."

"Yes…" Kurt says slowly, tentatively.

"Why?"

Kurt looks away. "I've seen you before, in the halls and in class."

"You've wanted to talk to me?" Blaine suggests, trying to figure out the mystery that's sitting next to him. Kurt's been there the entire semester, yet Blaine's never noticed him. It's like he has chosen to be invincible, to not be noticed by the students at Dalton. But Kurt has noticed Blaine, and for some reason that makes Blaine feel special.

"You're very talented. Your voice is graceful."

"You've heard me sing?" A thrill rushes through Blaine at the thought of Kurt standing in the shadows, watching him, listening to him sing.

"Everybody has heard the lead Warbler sing. It's kind of hard to miss," Kurt chuckles and takes a sip of his tea. He leans back on the couch, his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

Blaine's never been more intrigued by another human being in his life. Kurt doesn't seem shy or awkward, yet he chooses to stay away from people. It doesn't make sense.

"Did you really mean that about not talking because no one's listening?" Blaine asks.

"I've been invisible my entire life."

"You're not invisible to me _._ "Blaine wants to say so much more, but there's some invisible force stopping him, pulling the words back into his throat just they're about to leave.

"Maybe not, but the horses doesn't judge."

 _Neither do I._ Blaine wants to say it, but instead he hears himself ask "But people do?"

"Some. Most. I found that if I don't talk to anyone they can't make fun of what I say or how my voice sounds."

Kurt's voice sounds like an angel's, why would anyone want to make fun of that? A twisted, knotted feeling creeps into his belly. What has Kurt been through before he transferred to Dalton?

"But you trust me?" Blaine asks because that's what it comes down to, Kurt trusting him enough to open up and talk to him. Blaine wants Kurt to trust him. He wants to spend the rest of the night talking to Kurt, their brief conversation has left him even more intrigued. He wants to get to know Kurt, to earn his trust.

"You're different."

"How?"

Kurt shrugs and for the first time since Blaine stepped into the room, Kurt looks away. But it's only for a second, then his eyes are back on Blaine. It's like he has to, to make sure Blaine is real, as if Blaine will disappear if he looks away for too long.

"You're different too." Blaine's words makes Kurt flinch, not much but enough for Blaine to notice the frightened look in Kurt's eyes. "No, no," Blaine quickly adds, "I mean that in a good way. I like it."

Kurt watches him cautiously, and Blaine wants to hit himself. Hard. Kurt has probably heard his different so many times before, but never in the positive sense of the word, and now that he's opening up to someone, trusting someone enough to talk to them, Blaine uses _that_ word to describe him.

Kurt is silent, puts away his tea on a small table beside the couch. With his hands now empty he starts fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. Blaine hates that he's made Kurt insecure and he needs to undo his mistake.

"I mean it, I like that you're different," he starts. He then reaches for Kurt's hand to stop the worried fidgeting. "I like you."

Kurt's hand is warm from holding the mug, Blaine can feel it as he slides his fingers through Kurt's. Kurt looks at their connected hands, his head tilted as if he doesn't know what to make of it. Blaine's heart pounds frantically against his ribcage as he waits for Kurt's reaction, expecting Kurt to pull away, to close himself off and stop talking, to silently beg Blaine to leave. But that's not what happens.

Kurt slowly grazes his thumb across Blaine's knuckles, like he's reading Blaine by feeling the touch of his skin. His thumb is soft against Blaine's hard knuckles and the touch so electric Blaine can barely breathe. Kurt is still quiet and Blaine desperately racks his brain for something to say, something that will get Kurt to talk again.

"Are you doing cross-country jumping? With the horses," Blaine clarifies, trying to control his breathing and get his heart to slow down.

Dalton is known for its cross country team. It always places in top at the Ohio state championships. Wes and David are on the team, but he's never heard them mention a guy named Kurt.

"No." Kurt's answer is simple and lowkey.

"You just hang around the stables?" Blaine suggests, willing for Kurt to explain.

Kurt lets out a small laugh and shakes his head a little in amusement. "I do some dressage, but mostly I just communicate with the horses, teach them tricks and things."

"Like with circus horses?" Blaine asks fascinated. He's been to the circus once, and he remembers clearly how captivated he was with the man who could get his horses to follow his every lead by just clicking his tongue or calling out single words.

"If you like," Kurt says, but Blaine can see it's not a term Kurt would use. He feels ignorant for using it, but his knowledge about horses is limited and it was the only thing he could think of to describe what it is he thinks Kurt is doing.

"Wow, that's really impressive. And they listen to you?"

"It's all about trust. If the horse doesn't trust you, he won't listen to you and he won't do what you ask of him. I reward the horses with lots of love when they listen and they reward me with their trust."

The horses trust Kurt the way Kurt should be able to trust people. The way he wants Kurt to trust him. The way he _hopes_ Kurt trusts him. Blaine puts away his mug too and scoots a little closer to Kurt, their knees touching. His fingers are still laced with Kurt's. It feels natural, like he's been doing it his entire life, like their hands were meant to hold each other. Kurt doesn't seem to want to let go either and it makes Blaine's heart flutter when he thinks about it.

Sitting this close to him, Blaine can see the dim blue in Kurt's eyes, the lightly scattered freckles across his nose and the dimples as he smiles. Because Kurt is smiling. Not a shy or timid smile, but rather he's smiling like he can't help it. As if being in Blaine's presence makes him unable to stop.

Blaine can't think straight. This evening is turning out to be nothing of what he thought it would be. He expected a fun evening with his Warbler friends, maybe finding the newly transferred student interesting, but instead he's sitting in Kurt's room holding his hand. Kurt who he didn't know existed but who he is completely and without a doubt falling for. There's no other way to explain what is happening.

Kurt's gaze doesn't falter and Blaine finds that he can't look away either. He's pulled towards Kurt, like there's an invisible force drawing him in, like Kurt is a magnet and Blaine a piece of steel. Blaine feels himself lean in, his heart pounding in his throat. He wants this, and there's no force other than Kurt's words that could stop him.

A loud knock on the door startles both Kurt and Blaine, and Blaine instinctively pulls away. Blaine looks at the door and then back at Kurt, wordlessly asking if he knows who's at the door. Kurt shrugs and shakes his head.

"Blaine, are you in there?" The voice sounds suspiciously like Wes', but it can't be. How can Wes know he's here, in Kurt's room? The words are followed by a second knock. "Blaine?" It is unmistakingly Wes' voice.

Kurt tilts his head towards the door, telling Blaine to open and see what the fuss is all about. With his heart still beating madly in his chest Blaine stands up and walks the few steps towards the door. Before he opens he turns back to look at Kurt, wondering what would have happened if Wes' timing hadn't been the worst ever.

"Blaine, there you are!" Wes exclaims when Blaine opens the door. "You have to hurry up, it's time."

"Time for what?" Blaine's mind is still spinning and he has no idea what Wes is rambling about.

"The Warblers impromptu Christmas performance," Wes says patiently and then looks over Blaine's shoulder and adds, "hi, Kurt."

Kurt nods but doesn't say anything. Blaine's mind can't process everything that's happening. How did Wes know he was here? How does Wes know Kurt's name? Does he know him? Obviously, but how come Wes never mentioned Kurt to him? Is he the only one who's been oblivious to Kurt's presence at Dalton? All the questions are making him dizzy, his vision blurring.

"Are you alright?" Wes asks with a steadying hand on his shoulder. Blaine nods slowly, though he's not sure he is. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," Blaine answers hesitantly. He's the lead singer, without him there won't be a Warbler performance, but at the same time he doesn't want to leave.

"Hurry up, we'll start in five minutes," Wes says before turning around and disappearing down the hall again.

Blaine turns towards Kurt and takes a few steps back into the room. He stops by the end of the couch, unsure of how to tell Kurt he wants to see him again. Unsure of everything going on around him. There's so many things not making sense he can't wrap his head around it.

"Thank you for the tea. I had a great time," is what he finds himself saying.

"So did I." Kurt looks much more put together than Blaine feels. His smile is warm and friendly, almost a little amused, like he can see the gears turning in Blaine's head.

"Uhm, so I should probably go," Blaine says but remains standing by the couch.

"Yes, you probably should," Kurt says.

A sting of disappointment flashes through his chest when Kurt doesn't ask him to stay, or at least shows some sign that he doesn't want Blaine to leave. Blaine doesn't want to go, doesn't want to sing right now. He wants to stay with Kurt, talk to him until the sun rises and it's time to go back home for Christmas break. But Kurt doesn't feel the same way. Of course he doesn't, they've known each other for 30 minutes. Begging someone to stay after a 30 minute conversation is crazy.

"Okay, yes," Blaine says, and reluctantly starts walking back to the door. It's okay, he tells himself, it's probably for the better to not rush with Kurt. He's got trust issues,and if Blaine wants to see what might happen, it's better to progress slowly. There's a new semester in the new year and plenty of time to get to know Kurt better. To get him to trust him. Besides, it's the Warblers and it's his friends and he can't disappoint them. That does not, however, mean that Blaine doesn't feel the magnetic forces pulling him back towards Kurt with every step he takes.

Blaine stops in the doorway, something occurring to him. "Will you come and listen?" he asks as he turns around.

To his surprise he finds that Kurt is already there, right behind him. Kurt nods and takes a step closer. He's standing close to Blaine, holding his gaze as though he wants to say something. Blaine waits, eagerly wanting to hear the words about to spill over Kurt's lips.

Instead of speaking, Kurt tilts his head backwards and looks up, he then tips his head back down again and looks expectantly at Blaine. Blaine follows Kurt's gaze and sees the mistletoe hanging above them.

 _Does Kurt want to? Is Kurt asking me to?_ Blaine doesn't want to doubt or hesitate. If Kurt is standing under the mistletoe looking at him like that, Blaine is not going to let the moment slip through his fingers. Screw going slow. Instead of hesitating, Blaine closes the final distance between them. He leans in slowly, giving Kurt the chance to back away if he wants to. Kurt doesn't.

Blaine's been kissed before, but never like this. Not like he's some precious, wonderful thing. He can hear Kurt's sharp intake of breath, feel the smile pressed against his own mouth as Kurt's hand goes up to hold his face, his fingers grazing Blaine's cheeks. The kiss tastes of the tea they just had and of thousands of dreams and hopes and wishes for the future. It tastes of Kurt and Blaine wants to capture the taste and hold on to it forever.

When Blaine pulls away, he feels himself blush. He can barely remember what happened before the kiss that utterly rocked his world or why they're standing in the doorway. He has to steady himself by gripping the doorframe, his mind spinning again. But then he remembers.

"Shit, I'm going to be late."

"I didn't know you could be late for an impromptu singing performance," Kurt says and chuckles lightly.

Blaine looks at Kurt and meets his eyes. Eyes that are the bluest blue and that seems to carry all the answers to all the secrets in the world. Eyes that are still looking expectantly at him.

"Come on," Blaine smiles, "I know a shortcut." He grabs Kurt's hand and starts running down the empty hallway.

* * *

 _A/N: This story is inspired by a Swedish movie I saw recently called (directly translated) "What a f*cking circus" (which more or less means "What a f*cking chaotic mess"). It's about a guy who falls on his bike and passes out. He wakes up in a run down circus with all kinds of odd and miserable souls working there. The girl managing the horses doesn't speak to anyone (except her horses), but when they eventually fall in love, he gets her to trust him and open up. It's a beautiful story and I snatched the quiet, horse-talking character from the movie and made her into Kurt. I can only hope that I managed to transfer some of that beautiful love into this story._

 _I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!_

 _I wish you all a Merry Christmas!_


End file.
